


Kidge You Not

by frozest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozest/pseuds/frozest
Summary: "They say 1 out of every 5 people is gay, so that means one of the paladins is gay.  I hope it's Pidge.  Pidge is cute." -Keith, probably





	1. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this for my hoe and may or may not be slowly starting to ship it too lol ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Shiro’s missing. Hunk is stress-eating. Lance is hiding in his room. And Pidge is too nervous to sit still. He’s been endlessly tinkering away on all his scrap metal tech. I’m not sure he’s even so much as blinked since Shiro disappeared.

I mean, I know Shiro’s our leader, and I’m worried too, but Pidge seems a little obsessed. My chest tighten at the thought.

I’m less worried about Shiro returning and more worried about Pidge keeping his sanity until then. “Pidge, give it a rest already,” I say bitterly. Probably could have phrased it better, but it’s the thought that counts, right?

“Give what a rest?” Pidge looks up from his scraps and meets my gaze. The bags under his eyes were making me tired just looking at them. “You want me to give up trying to bring Shiro back safely while the three of you sit around worrying about yourselves?” He resumes his tinkering, beginning to slam his tools around.

I really should have phrased that better. “Shiro’s not going to be any safer because you skip meals or don’t sleep.”

The smaller paladin froze and gritted his words through his teeth, “At least I’m doing something, Keith.”

I raise my hands in surrender. “I’m just saying, it’s not the first time Shiro’s disappeared. He didn’t need your help before, so why should you worry now?”

Pidge stood suddenly, sending all the tools in his lap flying. “Shiro also came back with one less limb and two fewer crew mates the first time around.” His glasses lay crooked with his hair hanging tangled over his eyes. I wasn’t quite sure if we was getting ready to cry or punch me in the face. “I’ll be in my room. Don’t talk to me again unless you’re willing to help.” Leaving some scraps and tools scattered across the floor, Pidge gathered what he could in one scoop and stormed off.


	2. Stubby Ponytail

A knot formed in the pit of my stomach. I’ve never been good with words, but I really messed up this time. Seeing Pidge that furious was… unsettling. Every minute I sat there in silence felt like hours. My big mouth angers a lot of people. I’m used to getting yelled at, so why am I freezing up? I must be going soft.

Shiro’s gone. That makes me his substitute. Maybe even the permanent head of the team. I can’t let my first act as leader be turning one of my friends against me.

After three deep breaths and two light knocks, I heard a hoarse voice yell through the door, “Go away!”

“Pidge, let me in! I want to talk.” I shifted slightly to rustle the pile of metal I was cradling in my arms. “I brought all your stuff.”

Not a moment too soon, Pidge’s door slid open and he quickly took all his things. With his hands full, he couldn’t manage to shut the door in my face before I slithered in. He didn’t seem too hostile, though. The green paladin resumed his work as if I wasn’t even there.

I didn’t push my luck. Instead of interfering with Pidge’s work, I sat on his bed and stared at his back, working up the courage to speak. After a few minutes, Pidge was enthralled in his work, and I was convinced he had forgotten all about me. The little paladin tied up all the hair he could gather into a low ponytail. Not sure I’ve ever seen him do that before. The ponytail was so short and stubby. Wonder if I’d look good in a ponytail, too?

“Hey, Pidge...?” I said suddenly.

In that moment, I confirmed the notion that he did indeed completely forget I was there. He let out a small, high-pitched shriek and dropped all the tools in his hands. Too embarrassed to say a word, he turned slightly in his chair to gather his things off the floor and resume his work. Even though I only got a quick look at his face, I could tell he was bright red.

It was actually kind of adorable.

…

Adorable? Guys don't think their guy friends are "adorable." What the quiznak is up with me today?

Pidge’s voice broke the silence and pulled me back to reality. “What do you want, Keith?”

“Oh…” I gently cleared my throat, “I, um," defeated, I mumbled, "I’m not great with words...”

“Yes,” Pidge snapped, “I know.”

“No- what I’m trying to say is…” My brain started to scatter. “I messed up back there.”

“Yeah, you did.” Pidge turned in his chair enough to glare at me out of his peripheral. “Anything else?”

My chest felt so heavy I couldn’t even look in Pidge’s direction. “I’m-... I’m sorry.”

“Good. Now, if you’re going to help, you can start by getting us something to snack on.” Pidge's stomach let out a low grumble for effect.

I ran out of Pidge’s room to make a midnight snack like my life depended on it.

“And bring anoaksj alksdf,” is what I heard him yell down the hall. Probably not what he said, though.


	3. anoaksj alksdf

On the other side of the kitchen door, I found the big yellow paladin cooking up something that smelled amazing beside a sink full of dirty dishes.

“Oh heeyy, buddy,” Hunk said once he noticed me there. “I’m just mixing up a little midnight snack. You hungry?”

I felt the corner of my mouth perk ever so slightly. “Starving.”

Out of breath and just in time, I made it back to Pidge’s room before Hunk caught up to me. “Whoooa, that smells amazing! Did Hunk make it?”

A scoff escaped me. “Why do you just assume I can’t cook?”

“Am I wrong,” Pidge asked with a smirk. I didn’t say a word, but my pouting gave it away. “Where’s your chair?”

“What chair…?”

Pidge sighed. “I told you to bring another chair.”

“Ohhh, see I thought you said bring anoaksj alksdf.” I’m not usually one to joke, but it was funny to see Pidge perturbed. “Not that I can get one now. If I run into Hunk, we’ll have to return his food.”

“UGGH, FINE,” Pidge roared before stomping out of the room to get me a chair.

Gripping a chair tightly with both hands, Pidge stumbles back into the room. “Hunk saw me take another chair from the dining room. He’s onto us! Thank goodness he’s a slow runner.”

“Weee have another problem.”

Pidge dropped the chair in front of me and slumped into his own. “Wonderful! What now?”

I ran a hand through my hair and avoided eye contact with the smaller paladin. “I only grabbed one spoon.” I could feel him glaring at me without having to check.

After a few seconds of silence, he deviously said, “That’s a really sad story. Guess you’ll have to eat with your hands.” And before I could protest, Pidge had already shoveled a spoonful of food into his mouth.


	4. Lie to Me

Three knocks and my heart stopped.

I heard a muffled voice echo down the halls, “Keeeith?! Come on, bud. I’m starving too.” My soul returned to my body when I realized the knocks were on a neighboring door. On my door, to be exact.

I turned to Pidge as he placed a finger over his lips. I could see it in his eyes that he was just as determined to hoard Hunk’s food as I was. In return, I furrowed my brow and gave him a firm thumbs up.

Hunk’s footsteps grew closer until they stopped just outside the door. The inevitable three knocks collided with the metal of Pidge’s door. “Hey, Pidge,” the yellow paladin groaned through the door.

To my surprise, Pidge remained cool and collected. His voice didn’t give off the slightest hint of guilt. “Yeah, Hunk?”

Hunk’s voice, however, was laden with accusation. “You seen Keith?”

“Uuuhh,” Pidge paused.

I panicked.

“Like an hour ago, maybe,” the little paladin finished.

“So you haven’t seen him since then? Like, at all?” Hunk grew desperate. “Not even a little...?”

Under the circumstances, I had to rely completely on Pidge. It wasn’t a feeling I was used to. But, I couldn’t help but focus in on him. I was fascinated. Even though Hunk couldn’t see him, his body language didn’t falter. Nothing about him gave me away. I felt… safe.

But also terrified? I didn’t realize Pidge was such a good liar. Makes me wonder whether he might be hiding anything else…

“Nope,” the green paladin confidently replied. “Not even a little.”

I could hear Hunk’s heart sink in that moment. “Okay, thanks Pidge. Have a goodnight.”

“You too!” Pidge and I both listened as Hunk’s footsteps faded into the distance. As soon as the coast was clear, he resumed shoveling food into his deceptive mouth. “Whew, that was close,” he muttered through the food.

I felt my head tilt slightly. “Have you ever lied to me?”

The sudden inquiry didn’t even faze Pidge. Between spoonfuls, he replied, “I don’t know. About what?”

“Anything.”

“No. Don’t think so.”

I paused and considered. “How do I know you’re not lying right now?”

Pidge shoveled one last giant mouthful of food into his face, finished chewing, and tossed the community spoon back into his empty bowl. “Even the best liars have their tells. Spoon’s yours now, by the way.”

I felt my face contort in disgust as I reluctantly took the spoon from his bowl. “Gee, thanks.”


	5. Indirect Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

Wait...

My whole body tensed up.

Would eating with Pidge’s spoon be considered an indirect kiss?

A battle raged in my head between the used spoon and starving. I'm not usually such a germaphobe, but something about it didn’t sit well with me. My whole body seemed to reject the idea. It almost made me feel… dirty.

“Keith…?” I snapped out of my daze to meet Pidge’s worried gaze. “You okay there?”

I clear my throat more out of nervousness than for any sort of congestion. “Yeah,” I squeaked out as my eyes trickled down Pidge’s cheeks. “Fine.”

I’m such a liar.

Pidge’s lips parted to speak, and it almost made me jump. I didn’t even realize I had been staring. I must be zoning out from exhaustion…

“Great,” he chirped. “Then let’s get to work. I’ll explain everything to you while you eat.”

I can’t remember much about that night. I don’t even remember if I ended up eating with Pidge’s spoon. We worked into the wee hours of the morning, and then my memory faded to black.

I do remember one thing. Vividly. Against my will, it was the one memory my brain never let me forget.

Before my brain can picture anything, I remember the heat and I remember the rush.

I remember a faint smell of unfamiliar cologne mixed with an overwhelming scent of sweat. But… I didn’t hate it.

The taste was hardly noticeable--like I had grown too accustomed to fully experience it. I remember how disappointed that realization made me.

And then, the sights, sounds, and sensations all came crashing down.

Him

restless and moaning

because the little paladin’s lips were trapped under mine.

His hair was still tied back in that stubby ponytail and his glasses were abandoned long ago, so, for the first time, I got a close look at his whole face. I felt my cheeks flush an even brighter shade of red when he caught me staring mid-kiss. I pulled away for a moment, and he brought his small, slender fingers up to my face, stroking my lips with his thumb. “Something wrong,” he asked ever so innocently.

It felt like he was hacking in my heart. I couldn't control myself. Catching his thumb between my teeth, I stared deep into his golden eyes.

Then, my teeth collided with his jaw and trailed down his neck until the fabric of his shirt wouldn't give way anymore. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and forced it up to reveal his flat stomach. Kissing and biting his sides, slithering closer to his chest, I began to revel in all the colorful noises and words he made without my lips to silence him.

“This doesn't even feel real,” I breathed between kisses.

Because it wasn't.


End file.
